A Fox's Tail
by Cilanlovergirl20
Summary: After getting into a massive argument with his father, Cilan leaves home in hopes of finding and marring Ashlynn, the girl of his dreams. Sorta kinda based off the little mermaid in a way. please read and review! Kitsune yokai! Cilan and Genderbent! Ash. Kitaurashipping: Cilan x Ashlynn


*In the Pokemon World, there exists two worlds seprated from each other; the world of the humans and the secret forest area where kitsune yokai live in harmony. However, our story will start in the latter world... for its ruled by the king, Daniel and hes preparing a bride for his son's 19th birthday. The prince, Cilan, was none too pleased. He desired a human to be his future queen... which led to this massive arguement the day before...*

Daniel: *enters his son's room* I have great news!

Cilan: Whats up?

Daniel: Tomorrow, during your birthday party, you'll choose one of the finest girls to be your future wife!

Cilan: *frowns*

Daniel: What is it?

Cilan: I don't like any of them!

Daniel: But you haven't even met them yet!

Cilan: So?! What I want is to marry a human girl!

Daniel: *looks rather peeved* A human?!

Cilan: Did I studder?

Daniel: *trying not to lose it* Son... what have I thold you about _them_?

Cilan: *glares* So, you're gonna put down Mom, Cress, and Chili just cause they're human?!

Daniel: I loved your mother dearly, the boys too... but after that attack on our race...

Cilan: Just cause that attack happened, doesn't mean you can go around accusing random humans! If only Mom were here now, she see you for how hypricrical you really are!

Daniel: *slaps him hard*

Cilan: *rubs his sore cheek*

Daniel: You listen to me... I don't want to hear anymore about humans! Now, you're going to go to bed and tomrrow select one of those girls for a bride! AM I CLEAR?!

Cilan: *is silent*

Daniel: Thats what I thought... *leaves and slams the door*

Cilan: *aloud* You can't make me choose, if I run away... *gets up and starts packing*

*suddenly a Pokeball on his desk moves and out pops a grass monkey w/ a brocoli tuft growing outta his head*

Pansage: Cilan, what are you doing?

Cilan: I'm leaving here... Dad is forcing me to marry someone I don't want to and is dead set against me marrying a human girl... and all the time I've snuck out... I found the perfect one...

Pansage: What does she look like?

Cilan: Oh, where do I begin... she has raven black hair in long pigtails, chocolate brown eyes... funny but cute zigzag marks under her eyes... a nice tan skin tone... and her boobs... i wish to nuzzle between them... *puts both paws over his heart*

Pansage: Looks like Cupid's arrow has struck and also, you're a perv...

Cilan: I am not!

Pansage: Surrrre...

Cilan: ANYWAY... you coming or not?

Pansage: Of course I'm coming, but how are we gonna get pass the guards?

Cilan: Easy, we get by, by outwitting them...

*as the young prince climbed out of his bedroom window, he used all of the tricks he knew to get pass all the guards and make it to the doorway that connects the two worlds...*

Pansage: That was easy...

Cilan: Told ya. *goes through the cave and out the waterfall* Freedom... feels great...

Pansage: Whats the first thing you're gonna do?

Cilan: First I'm... *stomach growls* I'm gonna get some food, cause I'm pretty sure Dad took away my dinner...

Pansage: *looks ahead* I see some city lights! Lets go there!

Cilan: Alright and maybe we can rent a room somewhere too!

*so they head for the lights... and in another part of the world, the same girl Cilan discribed to Pansage, was just getting outta school... (A/N: shes in Kanto and Cilan is in Unova. The girl had made countless trips there, which is why Cilan remembers her. just wanted to clear that up)*

Girl: Hmm... so we learned about a mythical being called a kitsune yokai... interesting...

May: Hey Ashlynn! We were going to the mall, wanna come?

Ashlynn: Maybe next time. I'm going home to do a bit of research on those mythical foxes we leared about today.

May: Ok, well see ya! *walks off with the others*

Ashlynn: *heads home*

*at home...*

Ashlynn: *turns on the computer* now to do a little research... *looks up kitsune yokai* Hmm... it says that their age is determind by the number of tails they have, in which every 100 years they grow another one. The powerful one is a kyuubi... huh... amazing... I wonder where they are now? *scrolls down* "Due to being hunted, the mythical foxes have gone into hiding and no one knows where they are to this day." Oh the poor things... they need help... I'd like to meet one... well, I found the info I needed, now for a snack.

*meanwhile...*

Cilan: *cluching his stomach* I'm so hungry...

Pansage: *looks at the sign* "Welcome to Striaton City".

Cilan: Wait, did you say Striaton City?

Pansage: Yeah, why?

Cilan: I know where we can get free eats and a place to sleep at.

Pansage: Where?

Cilan: The resturant that Mom and my brothers run. *heads there*

*once there, it was closed...*

Pansage: Aw... looks like we got here too late...

Cilan: *knocks anyway*

*soon a woman with red hair in buns and blue eyes came to the door...*

Samantha: *opens it* I'm sorry , sir, but the resturant is clo- *notices Pansage* Wait, Pansage?! Then this must be... *takes off the hood revealing her youngest son* Cilan! What are you doing here? Come in!

Cilan: Thanks, Mom. *goes in and sits at a booth*

Samantha: What are you doing out there by yourself and why isn't your father with you?

Cilan: I ran away...

Samantha: Why?

Cilan: Cause he was forcing me to marry a girl that I don't want.

Samantha: Well, what do you want?

Cilan: To marry a human girl, but hes dead set against it...

Samantha: Oh...

Cilan: We got into a big arguement and I ran away.

Samantha: Did you eat at all before you left?

Cilan: No, I'm starving...

Samantha: Don't worry, I'll get you some food and I'll make you up a bed so you can spend the night. *hugs him* And I'll give Pansage some Poke'chow.

Cilan: Thanks, Mom... *snuggles close to her*

Samantha: Not a prob. Now you go watch tv and I'll prepare a meal you won't forget. *puts on her apron and gets ready to cook*

Cilan: *goes to watch tv*

*meanwhile at the palace...*

Daniel: *outside Cilan's door* He might be sleep... but I just wanted to tell him sorry and give him his dinner... *goes in and finds that hes gone* Cilan?! Guards!

*the guards come*

Guard #1: What is it, your Highness?

Daniel: Its Cilan... hes run away...

Guard #2: Where do you think he went?

Daniel: I have a pretty good idea... *looks at a picture of him and Samantha* I want you to go to Striaton City, and look around carefully. When you find him, bring my son back, take him against his will if you have too! But be careful...

Guard #3: We will... ok men, lets go!

*the guards nod and leave...*

*back at the resturant...*

Samantha: Ok, Cilan come and get it!

Cilan: *goes in the kitchen to find a mini spread laid out* Whoa...

Samantha: Eat as much as you want. I'm gonna go make your bed. *goes to do so*

Cilan: *starting to nom*

*after a while, all the dishes were bare and all the food was in the young prince's belly which had desended a bit and he was currently rubbing...*

Cilan: Mmm... that was so good...

Samantha: I see you're full. Thats good... time for bed. *picks him up and carries him to a spare bedroom and lay him down* If you need anything, just call me, ok?

Cilan: *nods and yawns*

Samantha: Good, so get some rest. You have a big day tomorrow.

Cilan: *falls asleep*

Pansage: *asleep in the Pokemon bed*

Samantha: *closes the door*

*late that night... the guards were using their ninja ablities to move about Striaton City, in search of Cilan... eventually they found the resturant... and the room the prince was in...*

Guard #1: *looks at the other two* Ready?

*they both nod*

Guard #1: Lets go...

*they then break in through the window causing the fox to wake up wondering what was going on, before a wet cloth covered his mouth and nose...*

Guard #2: I'm sorry, young Highness... its the King's orders...

Cilan: *feeling drowsy* D-Dad... *falls asleep*

Guard #2: Ok, hes asleep, put him in the sack.

Guard #1: *does so*

Guard #3: What about his Pansage?

Guard #2: Knock him out and bring him with us.

Guard #3: *does so and puts him in a smaller sack* I hear someone coming, lets get outta here!

*so they leave just as Samantha entered his room and found it ransacked, but her son nowhere to be found...*

Samantha: Cilan?! *notices the opened window* CILAN?!

*she then weeps fearing her son was kidnapped, which he was... but she doesn't know it was by her husband's hand...*


End file.
